Love Is Blind
by WEASLEYL0VER
Summary: [Complete] The trio's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Harry decided to stay yay!. Love, loss, tears, talent and pain. WARNING: Some fluff. RHr but a little HG and NL!
1. Welcome Back

Discalmer: I own none of the characters, all greatness is thanks to J.K.Rowling. But I do own the story plot :)

Please review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter One: Welcome back**

"Platform 9¾," beamed a red headed lady, "come on Ron and Ginny. Only you two this year, seems so different! How I miss the old days." The woman sighed and sniffed a bit. A younger man with red hair too placed his arm around his mother and smiled his lop-sided smile at her.

"Come on mum, just remember when we graduate we all will be around the burrow every day!" Ron said happily.

"You will..." Ginny muttered.

"What was that?" Ron asked with a grin on his face, letting go of his mother.

"N-nothin'," Ginny replied a little confused, "why are you so happy? You can't be happy to be going back to school! You hate sch-" then it struck her,"OHHH I get it, can't wait to see-" But Ron stopped her. His grin was wiped of his face and he was staring at Ginny in the shut-up kinda way.

"Well better be off then shall we," Ron said turning from looking at his sister to his mum, his grin reappearing. "See you at Christmas mum!" He said cheerfully giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah bye mum," Ginny groaned, she really didn't want to go back to school. After last year she didn't want to face anyone again, she had been sulking all summer. Your heart can't heal that quickly you know. She pecked her mother on the other cheek and headed towards the wall.

"Goodbye kids. Remember to OWL me, your father and brothers!" Their mother said, her arm flapping crazily waving goodbye. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Ginny nodded and pushed her trolley which was full with luggage, running at the wall. "Bye mum, don't miss us too much!" Ron smiled at her and then followed his sister, pushing his trolley, into the wall. After catching up with her they heard a distant female voice.

"RON! GINNY!" a girl shouted, "OVER HERE!"

Ron looked over his shoulder and saw a bushy brown headed girl running towards them. "Oh no! No no no no no," he said running his hand through his mop of red hair, "do I look okay?" Ron asked his sister. She grinned and was just about to say something when ron inturupted her, "oh shut up!"

By now the girl had caught up with them, puffing she spoke "Hey guys, just got here?" Ginny nodded while Ron blushed a little. "Oh well you better load up we will be leaving in-" she looked at her watch, "-10 minutes."

Ginny pushed her trolley towards the train while Hermione tagged along next to her. Ron watched them chatting and how Hermione's hair bounced when she walked. And how just walking past him he could smell, smell how sweet she smelt, just like cinnamon. Just then his train of thought was interupted, "Alright mate?" A young boy around his age said tapping him on his shoulder.

"U-u-oh Harry!" Ron said beaming at his friend, "how are you since our last OWL?"

"Fine, just fine..." Harry said side tracked because he was looking in the direction Ron was. He saw Hermione and smiled knowing what exactly was going on, then he saw the red headed girl next to her. Ginny. How he missed holding her, how he missed touching that red hair. He sighed.

Ron heard and looked in the direction of the girls where he had been looking moments before.

"Oh please, please don't say you still like my sister?" Ron asked, as if he was begging. He didn't know why they broke up, Ginny didn't tell him and Harry 'didn't wanna talk about it'. "I mean it is okay if you do but if you do why break up with her, you know she took it out on me all summer!"

"Yeah you told me..." Harry sighed as they made their way over to the train to load Ron's things up.

* * *

On the train (in their own booth)

Hermione had been the only one talking, they were halfway there and Ron, Ginny and Harry were all silent.

"...and then dad had shouted at the man. It was so funny," Hermione paused and sighed, crossing her arms, "you should've been there." She lent back. "If anyone is listening I am gonna take a nap," she waited for a reply, nothing, "fine!" She closed her eyes and began to drift of to sleep.

Ron was listening. "_No don't sleep,_" he thought, "_talk, I like it when you talk!_"

It was too late she was asleep, he watched her, how her chest peacfully moved up and down when she breathed. She had really grown over the summer, really g r o w n. Ron turned pink and stopped looking. Ginny saw him, she sighed and brought her knees up to her face.

"_Merlins beard,_" she thought, "_I'll get them together if it is the last thing I do!_" She planned how she would on the remaining journey, avoiding Harry's eyes.

* * *

Dinner at Hogwarts

The trio along with Ginny sat around the table surrounded by chatting wizards and witches. Ecstatic to see their friends again. The only thing wrong was the four of them weren't talking, Ginny barely had touched her food, Ron was constantily blusing everytime Hermione looked at him and Harry wasn't looking up from his plate. Hermione broke the silence-

"Oh Ron I never asked, how was your summer?" Hermione asked hoping it would strike up a conversation.

"Oh u-uh it was fine," He replied quietly, blushing. Ginny and Harry glanced at eachother and giggled and then quickly broke eye contact.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Ginny and Harry said bluntly, in unision.

"Oh, I was hoping we could all start talking. Seems like you lot have broken up and I haven't been told." Hermione crossed her arms and waited... "Well, have you?"

"Of course not we would tell you." Ginny said sitting up.

"Y-yeah" Ron said quietly.

"Ron why do you keep stuttering, eh?" Ginny asked giggling, Harry joined in.

"B-because..." Ron started, Ginny quickly interupted,

"Because you have a crush on-"

"No one" Ron said quickly.

"Aw, Ron. Who do you have a crush on? C'mon tell me-u-us!" Hermione butted in.

"I c-can't. I m-mean, it's a secret." Ron smiled proud with himself, thinking he had come up with a smart excuse.

Harry spoke up eventhough he knew who Ron liked. "A secret you hide from your best friends?" Ron was wrong.

"W-well..."

"Fine if you won't tell us, give us a clue?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Ronny give us a clue," Ginny said giggling.

"Erm w-well," _if I do maybe they will shut up!_ He thought. "S-she is in Griffindor and my year. That's all I am saying!" He said glaring at Ginny.

"Ooooooooh" Hermione, Ginny and Harry said in unision.

* * *

In the Griffindor Common Room (Harry, sitting next to Hermione on the couch dosing of while Hermione was reading a book. Ron was practicing chess while all the other Griffindors were in bed or getting ready to go up.)

"I'm going up mate," Harry yawned nodding at Ron, "g'night Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her book, "Good night Harry." She smiled and began reading again.

"Yeah night." Ron said, "I'll just finish my game."

Ron watched as Harry walked backwards glaring at Ron and gesturing towards Hermione, mouthing "**Tell her Ron. NOW**!"

He laughed out loud as Harry backwards stumbled over a corner table. "What?" Hermione asked. Harry mouthed again, "**NOW**!" Pointing at her again and running up the stairs to the dorms.

"N-nothing," Ron told her, "Hermione I need to tell you something." Ron said getting up from his stool and sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"Yes?" Hermione asked looking up from her book. Her chocolate brown eyes staring into his deep blue ones.

"Well..."

* * *

Whatcha think? Believable? 

Please leave reviews and if you like it.

Alica!!


	2. Searching For Talent

Discalmer: I don't own some of the characters, all greatness is thanks to J.K.Rowling, or any of the songs. But I do own some of the story plot, I got the idea of a talent show from another story and the song that Ginny and Hermione are singing. But the Magic Youth Power, Pansy and her mates entering the talent show, Neville entering it, most of the plot and the characters, Jane Polgooth, Annie Litchgate, Betty Fretwell and Silvana Duncan are all mine.

Hope you like it REVIEW!

Here goes...

**Chapter Two: Searching For Talent**

"Yes?" Hermione asked looking up from her book. Her chocolate brown eyes staring into his deep blue ones.

"Well..."

"What isit Ron?" Hermione said giggling, closing her book and positioning herself so her whole body was facing him.

"_Oh god, I can't do it!"_ Ron thought, panicing and felt the tip of his ears redden. He started breathing heavily and said, "well I just, erm, well. Your not mad at me not OWLing you that much over the Summer, are you?" He sighed, good save!

Hermione laughed quite loudly, "Ronald, I am used to it by now. We have been friends for, what, 6 - nearly 7 years. No I'm not mad, I know you don't like writing." Hermione finished smiling at him and getting up. "If that's all, see you at breakfast?"

Ron nodded, so Hermione walked off. "Though what you did write to me brightened up my Summer," Hermione whispered to herself, blushing. "_Hermione stop it! ... But I can't I am falling for him._" She thought, arguing with herself as she walked up the stairs. Suddenly there was a male voice behind her, it made her jump.

"I'm tired too," said Ron. He was so close to her he was breathng on her neck. She liked it and smiled, but then he backed of a bit. "Sorry," he apolized, turning as red as his hair. She giggled, continuing to walk up the stairs. They got to the top.

"Well, good night." Ron quickly and quietly said, beginning to turn.

"Night Ron," Hermione replied, catching his cheek with a peck... quickly.

She ran of down the hall to her room before he could say anything. Ron stood their amazed, Hermione had kissed him on the cheek before but not like that. He touched the spot and tingled. He turned and entered his room. "_This year will be interesting_," he wondered, closing the door.

* * *

Next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall. (Ron was sitting next to Harry and oppsite Hermione)

"Have you guys seen Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

"N-no, I haven't." Ron said avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"Me neither," Harry said, worrying a little, and looking up from his plate at Hermione.

"Oh, cause I need to talk to her, badly." Hermione said, watching Ron shovelling food into his mouth. She sighed, "_he is really quite handsome, when he is not being a pig,"_ Hermione thought, "_NO Hermione stop it!_"

Harry watched her watching Ron. He elbowed Ron and asked Hermione inocently, "oh, what about?" Eventhough he knew what had happened the night before.

"Don't worry," Hermione answered, shaking her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny running in with a piece of paper in her hand.

She arrived at Hermione, puffing. Sitting next to her she said excitedly. "Her...mione...OH...MY...G...OD! I...was...on...my...way...he...re...and...look...what...I...found!" She was out of breath, but pointed at the paper.

"Hold on, calm down. What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Ginny let her breath catch up with her. "I was on my way here and look what I found on a table in the Common Room?!" Ginny said beaming at her friend and pointing at the crumpled piece of paper.

Hermione read it out loud, "calling all talented witches and wizards. Whatever your talent is we want to know, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry has kindly agreed to take part in a Talent Show held by Magical Youth Power's own Peforming Arts Faculty. The faculty is new and is hoping to stay open. It's job is to find talented young witches or wizards that want help in becoming big. Magical Youth Power is owned by the Ministry Of Magic it is dedicated in helping all youths to become great witches or wizards." She stopped reading, "W-ha-"

Hermione was stopped, by the voice of their new Headmistress, Professer McGonagall. "Students, I hope you are enjoying your breakfast. Just one announcment, I see many of you have seen flyers placed in all common rooms." Ginny made a little sqeal while sitting up straight. Harry, Hermione and Ron all stared at her, she sulked back down, shutting up. "Yes, Hogwarts are taking part in a Talent Show hosted by Magical Youth Power. The sign-up sheets are being placed in all the common rooms as I speak. You have to be signed up by Friday. Thankyou." As soon as she finished everyone began chatting very loudly.

Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer, "Hermione, you HAVE to sign up!" Ginny ordered Hermione loudly and happily. This was the happiest any of the trio have seen Ginny over the last few days.

"What, n-no, m-me I can't. I don't have any talent-" Hermione moaned, Ginny inturupted.

"Your a great singer," she said, "and don't say you aren't Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Well so are you, and I don't see you signing up, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

"Yeah, Ginnykins," Ron said sacasticly, looking up from his plate of food, "sign up, little sister."

"Oh shut it!" Ginny replied bluntly. "Ron, you can sing, you know you can. Always singing in front of the mirror and doing your oh-so goofy dance," Ginny did an impression of him, flapping her arms around. "So why don't you sign up or not get involved, big brother?" Ginny gave him the ha-ha-embarresed-now-aren't-you look also smiling inoccently at him.

Ron felt his cheeks starting to burn, Hermione and Harry just stared at him. Harry went back to eating when Hermione asked, "Another thing you are hiding from your best friends, eh, Ron?" Finishing, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm not telling you who I like," Ron answered quickly, "at least not yet."

Harry choked on his bacon and broke out in a coughing fit. Ginny giggled while Ron began turning as red as his hair. Hermione looked at them, eyeing each one of them carefully. For once she didn't know what was going on.

"So are you signing up?" Ginny asked Hermione, pouting.

"That doesn't work on me Gin, you know that," Hermione replied giggling, "I will, if you do?"

"OK! We can do something together," Ginny said excietdly, planning it all out in her head. "Lets go." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her out of the great hall.

When the girls were out of earshot Harry said, "well, can't wait to see how this turns out," clearing his throat.

"Yeah," Ron began, "me too..." He said watching Hermione get dragged out the great hall by his little sister.

* * *

Griffindor Common Room

"Password," the Fat Lady asked.

"Orgoglioso" Hermione replied.

"Enter..." the Fat Lady opened the entrance. Hermione and Ginny walked in to see a long line of Griffindors all waiting to sign up.

"Well better get in the que." Ginny moaned. They walked over and joined the end.

_- A little while later -_

"Just one more person," Ginny yawned. Neville Longbottom, the one in front of them. He wrote his name and what he will be doing.

"What are you doing Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle magic tricks," Neville smiled showing his dimples in his chubby cheeks. Hermione noticed when reading the list of students who had signed their names that Neville was the only boy. "Aw how cute," she giggled while writing her and Ginny's name and what they will be doing. "Oh no." Hermione sighed.

"What?!" Ginny said worried.

"We have to write the song we are doing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny thought for a while. "Write a muggle song called At The Beginning."

"W-what, how do you know a muggle song?" Hermione asked cofussed.

"I'll explain in a minute, just write it down," Hermione did and then they ran to Ginny's room.

_- Ginny's Room -_

Looking through her trunk, Ginny found it. Handing the CD over to Hermione.

"Thats it, on that CE-"

"CD, Ginny" Hermione corrected her, while reading the case.

"Yeah, anyway. When I was like 10, dad was working on Muggle Movies or something. He brang home a video player and video called: Anastasia-"

"I remember that film!" Hermione inturupted, smiling.

"Ok..." Ginny said getting a little annoyed, "So I really loved the song in it called At The Beginning. So dad brought me the CD with all the songs on it and a player that the CD is put into so it plays." Ginny said in one breath.

"A soundtrack and a CD player," Hermione giggled, she liked having a friend who knew nothing about muggles or muggle things.

"Here's the player," Ginny said handing her it. She pointed her wand at it and said "**elettrico.**" The light came on and it was working.

"Wow Ginny!" Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Dad told me it is easier that how muggles do it" Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah it is!" They both laughed. Hermione put in the CD and put the right track on. Number 3. At the beginning. It was beautiful.

_We were strangers,_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,_

_Now here we are,_

_And I'm suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you..._

* * *

Slytherin Common Room

Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the couch with her 3 _'friends'_ sitting on 3 stools in front of her. She turned and layed down on the couch.

"Who does that mud-blood and Weasl-bee girl think they are?!" She angrilly asked her 3 goons.

One of them answered her, Annie Litchgate. "I know, Pansy! Your gonna win for sure." She smiled at Pansy. Of corse Pansy didn't return the favour.

She buntly replied, "well of course I am gonna win, with the song my cousin gave me! Defentally!"

All of the goons copied her, "Defentally!"

Betty Fretwell, one of the girls asked, "what song are we doing?"

Jane Polgooth, the other girl. "You didn't tell us, Pansy?"

Pansy said proudly, "I am going to sing Hit Me Baby One More Time by a muggle singer called Brittany Spears! It is the best song ever. You three can just... dance in the background." With a flick of her wand, the song started playing.

About about 20 seconds into the song, a 1st year came running through Slytherin entrance. She started dancing, "PANSY! Is this song you are doing, it is AMAZING!" The girl, Silvana Duncan, giggled.

"Yes it is, Silvana come here." Pansy said sweetly to the girl while sitting up and then patting the space next to her, "I would like you to do something for me because we are best friends," Pansy lied.

"Of corse!" Silvana came running over and sat down.

"Well I want you too..." and whispered the rest into Silvana's ear. When she was done she cackled.

But stopped when Silvana asked, "isn't that cheating?"

"Of course it isn't. If you wanna be my friend do it! Ok?" Pansy said meanly.

"O-ok..." Silvana replied quietly.

"Good girl," Pansy said, tapping her on the head as she stood up and walked out the Slytherin entrance. The other 3 girls followed her, tapping Silvana on the head as they passed but they were laughing aswell.

* * *

Review! 

AGAIN: I do own some of the story plot, I got the idea of a talent show from another story and the song that Ginny and Hermione are singing. But the Magic Youth Power, Pansy and her mates entering it, Neville entering it, most of the plot and the characters, Jane Polgooth, Annie Litchgate, Betty Fretwell and Silvana Duncan are all mine.

Alica!!

\ /

Click that and I will be a **HAPPY BUNNY** :)


	3. Her Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters; all greatness is thanks to J.K.Rowling, or any of the songs. But I do own some of the story plot, I got the idea of a talent show from another story and the song that Ginny and Hermione are singing. But the Magic Youth Power, Pansy and her mates entering the talent show, Neville entering it, most of the plot and the characters, Jane Polgooth, Annie Litchgate, Betty Fretwell, Silvana Duncan and Professor Robert Oswald are all mine.

Hello again!

Back for more I hope!

Well here it is...

Thoughts in _italics_

Dreams and singing in **bold **_italics_

Places are underlined

Spells in **bold **

Chapter Three: Her Feelings

His lips felt perfect against hers; their lips fitted right together as they kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which made him pull her hips closer to him. He ran his fingers gently up her back and then through her hair. He began to pull away, staring into her choclotte eyes. She pulled her arms away from his neck; he began, "Hermione, I-".

Her eyes snapped open; she sat up in her bed. Images of her dream flashed in her head, she was dreaming of kissing Ron. _What was he going to say, do I love Ron? _These questions ran through her mind, but she couldn't answer them. It was early, the sun hadn't yet rose and Hermione's roommates were still asleep. She lay back down and rolled onto her side. As much as she tried she couldn't fall back to sleep, she kept thinking of her dream, of what it meant and the answers to the questions popping up in her head. The girl just lay there until the sun awoke along with her roommates.

* * *

Breakfast

"How is practice going, girls?" Harry asked his two female friends.

"Brilliant," Ginny giggled.

Ron asked, "When do we get to watch?"

"Well at the Talent Show if our audition is good enough,"

The girls had to record themselves singing, and hand it into Professor McGonagall by the end of the week. It had been two weeks since the signup sheets had been placed in the Common Rooms of all the houses. Hermione gave in her and Ginny's tape the day before and they were nervously awaiting the news on weather they were in or not.

"Why can't we watch you practice?" Harry moaned while Ron pouted. The boys had been trying to convince the girls into letting them watch ever since they signed up.

Ginny and Hermione ignored the last question, "so practice tonight Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny replied, grinning, "Same place-"

Hermione finished, "same time." Ginny got up and left to go to her first class. Hermione said bye to the boys, "well I have Ancient Runes now and you boys' have-"

"Divination" the boys groaned, finishing her sentence.

Hermione giggled, "Well have fun; I'll see you in Herboligy." And she got up and left.

* * *

Herboligy Class

"Class carry on with re-potting your Bouncing Bulbs and I will be back shortly," Professor Sprout told the class, before leaving them.

Hermione was handling her Bulb perfectly and too her surprise so was Ron, Harry was tightly gripping his and struggling a little. He didn't want to be banged in the face again like he did in their 4th year.

Ron finished around the same time as Hermione, he knew Professor Sprout wouldn't be back for a little while so he decided to leave a struggling Harry and go talk to Hermione. Ron walked over to her, grabbed an unused chair and sat next to her.

"Trust you to be doing homework," he laughed. She was doing her Potions essay. "The one time we have no teacher and your sitting here carrying on with your school work."

She heard his voice and blushed. _Calm down Hermione, just act normal_. "Well, it's always good to-"

"Hermione..." Ron said, he knew she was just making up an excuse.

"Fine," she blushed and whispered "I'm just really bored."

Ron's jaw fell open, he sarcastically said, "Miss Hermione Granger, bored in a lesson. Never!" She playfully punched him on the arm. He continued, "So where are you practicing later?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"But I really want to watch!"

"Tough luck, you hide things from me!" _Yeah like whom you fancy, I really want to no! ... Hermione are you getting jealous? _She shaked her head, _how can I be thinking like this_.

Ron now was avoiding eye contact with Hermione and was speaking quietly, "It is hard for me to tell you who I fancy, Hermione." _Because it is you, _he thought. "I really-"

She interrupted him, "You don't have to tell me. It is obvious who it is." She said, looking down.

"Y-you know?" He asked.

"Yeah it is obviously," She didn't want to face, what she thought, was the truth. "Lavender."

"Wh-hat... What!?" He was very puzzled. He thought Hermione knew he didn't like Lavender when they were dating, and definitely did not now or never would. Ready to tell Hermione that was a ridiculous idea, he was stopped by the door opening. He quickly ran back to his seat. When he got back there, he slouched into his chair and leant on his hand, _how could she think I liked Lavender!?! I like her, I love her. _His eyes wandered over to her across the room. The tables were set out so they were facing each other. Of course her eyes were looking at him; they shared eye contact for a little while and then broke away.

How could he fancy Lavender, she, she doesn't deserve him and he didn't even abject so he must like her! Great job Granger, you could have told him. She thought.

"Class, remember I need a full instructional essay on how to re-pot Bouncing Bulbs by next lesson. Class is over." Hermione quickly scooped up her things and was the first leave the room.

Harry saw her, "what did you say to her Ron." Harry sighed.

"N-nothing." And for once that's what he did wrong.

* * *

Singing Practice (In a free classroom)

"You think he like's Lavender?" Ginny laughed at her clueless best friend.

"Well, yes. He does, doesn't he? I mean she is in Griffindor and my year and well," she gritted her teeth, "they went out with each other."

"Yeah, but Ron never liked her. I'm his sister, don't ask how I know, but I do. And seems like someone is getting a little," Ginny pointed at her own teeth, Hermione noticed she was showing her gritted teeth, she stopped. "...jealous."

"How could you think that I am jealous? That is ridiculous." _It was true_. Ginny was just about to say something when Hermione pointed her wand at the CD player. "**Elettrico**, lets start."

- Meanwhile -

"I saw them go this way," Harry beamed.

"Wicked," Ron grinned, "now we can watch them practice."

Harry and Ron ran down the corridor quietly, to where Ginny and Hermione were practicing. They heard faint singing voices and ran closer to where the sound was coming from. They stopped outside a huge oak door, Hermione's Ancient Runes classroom. Harry crouched down while Ron leaned over him, opening the door a jar. That's where they saw them, Ginny and Hermione singing. _Ginny's not half bad, normally when I hear her at home she is in the shower and Hermione she, she's brilliant. _Ron was thinking. _I know this song, me and Ginny- oh god. I bet she told Hermione all about it, she better not have or I'll_- Ron's thought was stopped when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned, and saw a figure run behind one of the statues.

Harry stood up, forgetting to close the door. "What is it, mate?" Harry whispered.

"I saw something run behind that statue," Ron whispered back: pointing to the statue. "Show yourself whoever you are!" He whispered louder, a black headed girl walked out from the shadows. She was looking at her feet, ashamed to look Ron or Harry in the eye. Wearing a Slytherin robe, Harry knew who this was,

"Silvana Duncan, what are you doing here?!" Harry asked her angrily, trying not to be too loud.

"I... well, arm... P-p," she was interrupted.

"Who's Silvana Duncan?" Ron blurted out. Harry put his hand over Ron's mouth. The music had stopped in the classroom.

"Wh-what was that?" Ginny asked Hermione, rather scared.

"N-nothing" Hermione comforted her friend, "but we better get back anyway."

Silvana was about to run of when Harry caught her robe and pulled her around the corner, where Ron had already ran off to. Hermione and Ginny walked out the room, pretty quickly. Once they were gone Ron asked again, "Who's Silvana Duncan?"

Harry, who was still holding onto the girl, replied. "This 1st year," letting go of her robe he continued, "She is a Slytherin and is always following that Pansy Parkinson around."

Ron crouched down to Silvana's level; she didn't look at him, but at her feet. "Did Pansy tell you to come?" Ron asked.

"Sh-she..." Silvana began.

Harry interrupted, "isn't it obvious Ron? Silvana run along, you should be in bed." Silvana turned to leave, "but don't let me catch you doing Pansy's dirty work again."

Silvana nodded, turned and before she walked back into the shadows apologized. "I-I'm sorry."

Suddenly, "mate, we better beat the girls to the Common Room or they are gonna think something's up," Ron said. And with that Ron and Harry ran off back to the Griffindor Common Room.

* * *

Griffindor Common Room

The boys stumbled into the Common Room, out of breath. Ron flopped onto the sofa and Harry slouched down in an arm chair. Just then the girls walked in, Harry sat up but Ron just laid there.

The girls giggled, "Bit tired, eh, Ron?" Ginny question was dripping with sarcasm.

He sat up quickly, "no," he said turning a light shade of pink. "Ginny I need to speak to you privately." He said looking at Harry.

A confused Harry stood up and walked upstairs along with Hermione. "Good night Ginny, night Ron." Hermione said.

As soon as they were upstairs and out of ear shot Ron began, speaking in a gruff voice, "what song are you singing for this talent show?"

"Whoa, what's got you wand in a twist? Y-you don't know it anyway." She replied.

"Course I don't..." Ron bluntly said.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, a bit angry. She actually had never seen her brother this way.

"I just want you to tell me the truth: what song are you doing?"

"W-well, you know that song from that muggle film that w-we used to-"

"Ginny!" Ron moaned.

"What? I like it and-"

Ron interrupted, "Did you tell Hermione about..."

Ginny giggled, "Is that what this is about? I wasn't going too but-"

Ron interrupted her again, "and you're not going too!"

"Ok I won't, why do you care so much about what she thinks anyway?" Ron was just about to answer, using an excuse but Ginny beat him. Getting up she said, "don't worry you wouldn't tell me anyway." Ginny walked upstairs to her room.

Well done Weasly, your sister hates you now. And with that thought Ron got up and went to bed.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts class (next day)

As the trio and their classmates sat in the classroom awaiting the arrival of their new teacher, they couldn't help but chat.

"This is exciting; I wonder who the teacher will be." Hermione giggled, a smile stretched across her face.

I love her smile, no Ron keep cool. C'mon now... "Yeah, do you know if it is a new teacher or not?" Ron asked. But just then his question was answered, as a tall grey haired man stormed into the room. He wore a black suit and a long red cape. His face was emotionless but you could see in his cold, hazel eyes a look of pain and suffering. Just then Harry's scar began to burn.

"Harry, are you alright?!" Hermione asked him in a serious yet whispering tone.

"Yeah, fine just fine." The pain was wearing off.

"Silence," the man's voice boomed throughout the classroom, "I am Professor R. Oswald," he continued while writing his name on the chalk board. He quickly turned on his heal, "I am your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. You will show me respect, as you do not want me as your enemy. End of story. Now turn to page. 33." With a flick of his wand a book appeared in his hand, he began to read out loud what was written in the book. "Throughout the years more and more Wizards and Witches have turned to the dark side. There are three main reasons, which have been proved, this may be." He scanned the rest of the page, nodded his head, shut the book and slammed it on his desk. This made the whole class jump. He began to pace around the room. "Now, there may be three reasons that have been 'proved' but I believe only one of them is correct. Now this is a spell called the **Mentiras Curse**. Does anyone know what the **Mentiras Curse** is?" His eyes scanned the room; of course Hermione's hand was up. "Yes, Miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she answered lowering her hand.

"Well Miss Granger, would you like to tell the class was the **Mentiras Curse** is?"

"When you have been cursed with the **Mentiras Curse**," Hermione took a deep breath, "you see good things that the dark side has to offer, all these things are lies being placed in the victims head. Once being hit with the **Mentiras Curse** you no longer believe you are good, you believe you are evil because you think their side has many better things to offer. You can be cured from the **Mentiras Curse** but can take up to 5 months. Furthermore people who have been cured from the **Mentiras Curse** say that's the only reason they followed the dark wizards or witches that cursed them."

"Correct Miss Granger," Professor Oswald's face still seemed emotionless, "five points to...?"

"Griffindor," she smiled, finishing his sentence.

"Yes, Griffindor will be awarded 5 points." He paced back to the front of the classroom and continued his lesson.

* * *

NUMBER **THREE**... 

Hope you liked it

V  
V  
V again review anyone wants to give me advice or any of there ideas, I am awaiting your REVIEWS

Alica!!!!


	4. Late Night Studying

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters; all greatness is thanks to J.K.Rowling, or any of the songs. But I do own some of the story plot, I got the idea of a talent show from another story and the song that Ginny and Hermione are singing. But the Magic Youth Power, Pansy and her mates entering the talent show, Neville entering it, most of the plot and the characters, Jane Polgooth, Annie Litchgate, Betty Fretwell, Silvana Duncan and Professor Robert Oswald are all mine.

**BACCCCKK...**

**Next chapteeer **

**Here goesss...**

**& I know The Weasly Twins own a shop, lets just pretend they don't **

Thoughts in _italics_

Dreams and singing in **bold **_italics_

Places are underlined

Spells in **bold**

**Chapter 4: Late night studying**

"WE ARE IN!!!" Ginny burst into Hermione's room, dragging her off her bed and downstairs. She stopped in front of a sheet of paper on the wall. Hermione scanned the poster, squealed and hugged Ginny.

Ron came over, leaving Harry, "what's happened?"

"Nothing." Ginny replied bluntly and shoved past him.

"She not angry with you anymore, eh?" Ron asked Hermione, it had been a couple of weeks since their argument. Hermione had told Ron Ginny was no longer angry at him, or that's what she thought.

"Sorry," she said. Changing the subject, "look me and Ginny are in the Talent Show." She beamed, as she flung her arms around his neck. He felt his ears turning red, _it's only a hug Weasly, just return it. _He thought, so he did.

"Well done," he smiled, letting go.

"Thank you. I better go find Ginny." Hermione said before walking off.

_Bloody hell, _Ron began to think, _who thought a hug would be so hard. Merlin's beard... _he sighed. He turned when he heard footsteps run down the stairs.

"Boys, we're late for History of Magic!" Hermione stated, unhappy. The trio ran out of the Portrait Hole.

* * *

History of Magic (a/n - I know Harry only took History of Magic but I decided all the trio should take it)

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into their History of Magic classroom, expecting everyone to be sitting at their desks, chatting. But to their surprise, everyone was sitting down actually paying attention. Professor Binns was standing at the front, Ron was about to make an excuse when,

"Mr Weasly, no excuses today. Just sit down." Professor Binns ordered, gesturing towards Ron's desk. The trio placed their books on their desk and sat down.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Ron while they sat down. Ron was going to answer, but for the second time today was interrupted but this time it was Parvati Patil.

She turned around and whispered, "We have a some sort of project. Counts as 40 of our Grade, so it is really serious." She turned back around, and Professor Binns began to carry on explaining the project.

"Now where was I?" He spoke, "Ah, oh yes. Now this project counts as 40 of your Grade. You will be asked to do a presentation on the history of a subject. Anything you like, history of a witch or wizard, a spell, etc... But the more in depth the better." The class began to whisper, "Quiet, quiet. You will be working in pairs," many of the classmates began edging towards their friends, "that I have chosen." The class sighed. "You will be put with people in your house. This will be helpful as you are going to be spending a lot of time with your partner, until just before the Christmas Holidays when this project has to be presented." Professor Binns cleared his throat and picked up a roll of parchment. He unrolled it and began to read it out, "the partners are as follow: Patil and Longbottom, Parkinson and Fretwell, Potter and Finnigan, Weasly and Granger..." Professor Binns carried on but when he read Ron and Hermione's name out they turned to face each other. The shared a glance and quickly looked away.

Harry smiled and sarcastically said, "Gonna be spending a lot of time with Hermione then?"

Ron turned a shade of pink, "don't start."

_- After lesson -_

While walking out of class, Seamus called Harry over. Harry gestured towards Hermione and walked over to his project partner. _Might as well... _Ron walked over to Hermione. She was reading a book.

"Hey" Ron smiled, sitting next to her.

She looked up from her book, and saw him sitting next to her. She panicked and shut her book quickly, dropping it on the floor. They both lent down to pick it up, their hands brushed. Ron's ears began to turn red, Hermione cheeks began to blush, and she let him pick up the book.

"Here," he said passing the book to her.

"Thanks," she smiled; they shared eye contact quickly and then looked away.

"Erm..." Ron said, clearing his throat, "so given any thought to this project. I know Harry is doing the History of Quidditch, what do you want to do?"

"Well... I was thinking maybe something to with the Ministry?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah, great idea. Are you practicing for the Talent Show with Ginny in your free period or do you wanna get a start on this project?"

_Is he asking me to spend time with him, just me and him, NO Harry? Hermione stop it! _"W-well Ginny asked me to pract-"

"Oh that's fine, another time." Ron got up and left, frowning.

* * *

After Dinner in the Common Room

Hermione was sitting in the common room in an armchair, rummaging through her bag. There were many other griffindors around, some talking, some doing homework. Hermione heard the portrait open; she looked up and saw a soaking Ron and Harry come in.

"How was practice?" She asked.

Ron sat on the arm of her armchair, while Harry slouched on the sofa, "bloody brilliant. Had to start tipping it down when practice was, for once, going alright." Harry moaned, adding new wood to the fire.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and went back to looking in her bag. She found it. Her magical timetable, she scanned down the page when something caught her eye. The trio's free lesson, period 2 tomorrow was changing. Her face lit up, knowing there would be another class for her to go to tomorrow. She read what it said, and blinked several times, rubbed her eyes and then gawped in shock.

"What is it?" Ron asked who was now at the fire warming up, no answer. "Hermione?" He was now getting up to take his seat on the arm of her chair.

Hermione began to mumble something, then cleared her throat and repeated herself,

"Potions is back on," the boys grinned at each other; this meant there was a new teacher. The potions course was closed until Hogwarts could find a replacement.

Harry noticed her face, still in shock, "What's so shocking about that?" He asked, confused.

Hermione turned to face Ron, closing her gawping mouth. "Y-your brothers-"

"What about them?" Ron asked nervously.

"They're teaching our potions class!"

Quicker than you could say Quidditch Ron snatched the paper off Hermione, and there in black and white it read:

_Period Two - Potions_

_(New teachers - Mr Fred Weasly, Mr George Weasly)_

"You've got to be joking!?" Ron blurted out, but no this wasn't a joke. His brothers had been asked to fill the role of Potions teacher. They had always enjoyed Potions, making their own or something that blows up. Ron was now quite frustrated. He had just got rid of his two annoying brothers. Just then Ginny came running down the stairs, _my day gets better and better _Ron thought. His sister seemed a bit moody. She plonked her self down in the space next to Harry on the sofa. "Ginny, I know you're mad at me but did you take Potions this year?"

"Yeah why? Gonna tell me I can't do that to?" She asked him sarcastically.

Ron tried not to get angry, breathing deeply, he spoke. "No, just thought you would wanna know who your teacher is gonna be?"

"Who?" She asked confused, looking at Hermione and then back at Ron.

"Fred and George." He moaned, waving the paper in his hands.

"NO, no, no, no way! Y-you're joking!" She screamed, grabbing the paper. Her taking the paper threw Ron off balance, sliding of the arm of the chair into a little gap beside Hermione. They blushed at each other, Hermione smiled. _Score, you have a reason to be close to her now _Ron thought, _oh... err wow. Maybe I should let him sit there _Hermione was thinking, she slid to the other side a bit more so Ron could fit in. Due to sharing the seat Ron moved his hand behind Hermione and onto her shoulder. Realising what he did he turned bright red and moved it off her shoulder. She felt him touch her and it felt like a dream come true, she could see him out of the corner of her eye turning red, I mean who couldn't? _Maybe I should... _she moved his hand back onto her shoulder, and lent back. Ron's face cooled down, _maybe she wants my hand there... wishful thinking Weasly. _But he left it there all the same.

Meanwhile, Ginny was staring at the paper. Harry pointed at where it said it, her brothers' names. Their hands brushed. They both turned pink, but Ginny snapped out if it and began staring at the paper again. Harry by now had noticed Ron and Hermione on the chair, now talking to each other there faces only inches apart. He nudged Ginny. She looked up and cleared her throat. Ron and Hermione had forgot they were there. Hearing Ginny, Ron quickly moved his hand back round and they slid apart. Ginny giggled while Harry had a huge grin on his face. _Getting them together should be easy; _she thought and turned her head to look at Harry. _But I could always need help._ She whispered in Harry's ear, "Wanna help me with something?"

"What?" He whispered back.

"Getting those two together." She whispered, making gestures towards the blushing Ron and Hermione.

"You've been trying to, so have I," he smiled.

"Great minds think alike. Hold on..." She turned to face Ron and Hermione. "Well lovebirds, Harry is gonna help me with something so, Erm see you at breakfast." Smiling at Hermione, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the Portrait Hole. As soon as she heard it shut behind them she began to tell him her plan.

"Brilliant Ginny," Harry beamed at her.

"I know, I am." She smiled back.

There was an awkward silence, "we better go look it up then," Harry said breaking the silence. They sped off to the Library.

_- Back inside - _

Ron couldn't take the silence anymore,

"L-love B-b-birds, who does she think she is?" Ron asked crossing his arms.

"Y-yeah I know what cheek." Hermione quietly said.

Ron knew if he didn't say something now she would make an excuse to leave. "So, should we get started on that Project? History of The Ministry of Magic, is that we are gonna do?"

"W-well if you want to?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it is great idea." He beamed at her.

She turned a shade of pink. "Good," she reached her hand into her bag and pulled out a thick, hard-covered book, named _Magical Associations: Past and Present_, "took me ages to find it." She placed the book on the table.

"Is The Ministry in there?" Ron asked, he felt stupid.

"Don't know we will have to spend some time looking." Hermione said opening the book, a smile creeping across her, _a lot of time I hope._ Ron ears reddened, _score!_

They both lent over the book and began to read it. Ron and Hermione's faces were again, inches apart. He felt an urge, _Ron she doesn't want to... but I want to! _Hermione felt an urge too, _Hermione he doesn't want you to... but I want to! _Ron began to lean in so did Hermione. Their lips touched, other heads in the common room were now turned. Whispering and giggling could be heard, when the Portrait Hole opened and in walked Harry and Ginny, they saw what they had been trying to achieve for so long.

Hermione felt like she was in one of her dreams, his lips were so soft and fitted perfectly with his. She could hear the Griffindors around her and Ron and pulled away, _don't this is the best thing that could have happened. _Hermione didn't listen to the voice in her head and for once did the most stupid thing she could have done. She pulled away and sped of up the stairs to her room, clutching her bag. Ron was confused yet red as his flaming hair. He shot a confused look at Harry who returned it. What had Ron done? Ginny sped of after her best friend. _No, things were going so right_ thought Ginny as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

**And guys that is where I leave you, **

**sorry this is so late **

**If you have any ideas please HELP**

**PLEASE! I BEG**

**& I know The Weasly Twins own a shop, lets just pretend they don't, I thought it would be fun to have them in this story, after the kiss O**

**_Ali x_**


	5. A Different Kind of Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters; all greatness is thanks to J.K.Rowling, or any of the songs. But I do own some of the story plot, I got the idea of a talent show from another story and the song that Ginny and Hermione are singing. But the Magic Youth Power, Pansy and her mates entering the talent show, Neville entering it, most of the plot and the characters, Jane Polgooth, Annie Litchgate, Betty Fretwell, Silvana Duncan, Professor Robert Oswald and the small Hufflepuff boy are all mine.

**So guys... back again? **

**Alica here and just want to say thanks for the reviews and help :D **

**This was hard to write but I think it is a quite good beginning to the real plot to the story :D **

**Well here goes...**

Thoughts and peoples writing in _italics_

Dreams and singing in **bold **_italics_

Places and important things are underlined

Spells in **bold**

**Chapter 5: A **_**Different **_**Kind of Apology **

She dragged herself out of bed, her tearstained face had a permanent frown placed on it, as if it was drawn onto her face. The weekend was over, she normally looked forward to Mondays but not this week. She hadn't faced anyone since Friday; Ginny had been secretly sneaking food into her room. The only social activity she had had was with Ginny, practising. The show was only three days away. But now it was time to face the music, she combed her hair back into a messy ponytail and dressed in her clean robes. Taking her wand of her bed side table, tucking it inside her robe, grabbed her bag and books and walked out her dorm.

Hermione took a deep breath, stopping outside her door; mentally preparing herself for the day ahead. Potions first, with the new teachers and History of Magic after, with Ron. _Great, _she sighed, putting on her bag and walking to the great hall.

* * *

Great Hall at Breakfast

Ron barley had touched his food, which was not like himself: at all! _She acted like she wanted to... kiss me too, _he thought, _she hates me, she hates me, why does she hate me? What have I done? I have ruined our friendship, that's what I have done! She will never talk to me again_. He hadn't seen Hermione since Friday, no one had.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she could see Ginny chatting with Harry and... Ron. Her stomach lurched and flipped, her heart was mending just by seeing his flaming red hair. Searching up and down the Griffindor Table, she saw Parvati and Padma Patil sitting with Neville Longbottom. She took a deep breath and quickly strolled past Harry, Ron and Ginny, keeping her books held up to her chin and her eyes looking at the floor. Of course Ron noticed her, he sat up when she went passed but as soon as she was gone he slouched leaning on his hand. Hermione quickly squeezed in next to Neville.

"Hi... hi guys." Hermione forced out.

"Hermione! Haven't seen you around in like, all weekend." Parvati beamed at her.

Hermione weakly smiled back, "I heard you and Ron snogged in the Common Room!? We weren't there," Padma asked excitedly, she gestured to her and her sister.

"Y-yeah, we d-did," the twins made an oooh sound. Hermione turned bright red, burying her head in her hands. Neville patted her on the back,

"It is alright," he whispered to her, she looked up; Neville saw her and gestured down the table to where her friends sat. Hermione glanced down and saw Ron staring at her; they caught each others eyes and quickly looked away. Both turning scarlet. Hermione grabbed a roll and began nibbling it, opening her book and began 'reading it.'

Professor McGonagall tapped her class and stood, "If I could have your attention, I wish to make an announcement. As you probably have noticed Potions is back on, those who are pursuing the course this year. I am pleased to welcome back former Griffindor students, Mr Fred and George Weasly, who will be the teacher- teachers filling the role of Potions Professor. The formal students and willing and ready to help you with your educational needs. Congratulations boys- I mean Professors." The twins stood up from their chairs. Applause filled the Great Hall. Mostly from the Griffindor Table; where many Griffindors were whistling and shouting.

Ron looked back at his full plate, sighing loudly.

"You have to eat something, mate," Harry told his friend, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Ronnyk-," Ginny began, but the glance Ron gave her made her know he wasn't in the mood. "Harry is right, Ron, eat something."

"I'm not hungry, Harry I am going to Potions now, you coming?" Harry placed his fork down.

"Yeah, alright. Bye Ginny." He smiled.

"Later," Ron said with little enthusiasm.

* * *

Potions Class (a/n Remember Ron's brothers, George and Fred, are teaching it)

Harry and Ron where sitting on a desk, Ron was slouched in his chair while Harry was talking over his shoulder to Dean Thomas, when Hermione walked in, not looking at anything but her feet and sat on a table by herself. Just then two men appeared at the front of the class, Ron, Hermione and Harry all rolled their eyes.

"Class, welcome to your most interesting year at Hogwarts," George started. "We are your knew teachers Professor Weasly and Professor Weasly. We'd rather you call us," Fred continued. "Professor George and Professor Fred." George finished, smiling sarcastically at Ron. He sulked lower in his chair.

George turned to set up the lesson; Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe and unrolled it. He read, "Now, in this class, me and my brother have made seating arrangements." The class moaned. "No, I think you will like your seats. Now here," he got out his wand and with a flick a purple light floated over the table he was talking about, "we will have Dean and Harry." The boys smiled at each other and moved. _Oh god, if they dare... _Ron thought. With another flick the light moved to the next desk. "Here we will have Neville and Seamus." Another flick, "here we will have our beloved brother, Ronald," Ron shot them an icy glare, "and Hermione." Of course, a grin stretched across the twins face along with many other students in the class, including Harry. The twins carried on, while Ron rose from his chair threw his bag on the desk and slouched into his new seat, Hermione meanwhile blushed a little, picked up her books and bag. Held her books up to her chin and moved across the classroom to her new assigned seat, _just act normal Hermione. You can do this. _She took a deep breath and sat down.

Once the twins were finished with there seating plan, class began. Hermione as usual was scribbling down notes while Ron just sat there, his head resting on his hand. "Now class," George flicked his wand and a little black cauldron, along with varies bottles, appeared on each students desk. "We would like you to make a Wit-Sharpening Potion yourselves." Fred continued, "If you have been making notes you would know how." George spoke, "work in partners, you have half an hour." The twins finished in unison, "go!"

The whole classroom began to chatter, the sounds of students talking, caldrons bubbling and bottles clanking could be heard throughout the classroom. Ron read the some of the bottles on the desk: beetles, ginger root and bile. Hermione began to work,

"Can you pass the hammer please?" Hermione asked Ron quietly.

"Huh," Ron asked, he was dosing off.

"Can you pass the hammer please?" Hermione asked a little louder pointing to a very small hammer. He passed it to her and she took it, "thank you." She began squashing the dead beetles, _1...2...3_, 16 were needed for the potion.

"Lemme do that," Ron volunteered, taking the hammer of Hermione and the jar of dead beetles.

"Thank you," she said fast, and went back to reading her notes. She took the knife and began to chop the ginger roots then adding them to the potion at the same time, Ron added the beetles. They looked out of the corner of their eyes at each other, sharing eye contact they smiled at each other. Then quickly broke away, Hermione added in the bile and began to stir the mixture, _Hermione pull your self together! _Ron grabbed his quill and began scribbling on a piece of parchment. Hermione put down the mixer and began reading her notes; she felt something slip into her left hand. "Read it later," Hermione felt Ron breath in her ear. She nodded and put it in her pocket. For the rest of the lesson minor conversation between the two took place. Hermione wanted to read the note badly. As soon as class was over she scooped up her things and quickly fled from the classroom.

* * *

On the way to History of Magic

Hermione hurried down the corridor and around the corner, she pulled the note out of her pocket and read it,

_Hermione, _

_I know you don't want to talk to me, but I want to apologize for whatever I have done. Why don't we just forget Friday? It will blow over soon. _

_Ron_

Hermione's heart shattered, _forget Friday? FORGET FRIDAY?_ How could her be so selfish. Did he care about what she thought? She read the note over again and again, he had really hurt her this time, but shouldn't she be used to it by now. Hermione scrunched the paper into a ball in her hand, tightly. Keeping it there she stormed to History of Magic.

_- In the classroom -_

"Class work in your projects I will be back soon," Professor Binns floated away, he past Hermione when she was storming into the classroom. She marched over to Ron; _forget Friday, why doesn't he just forget me?!_

Hermione threw the ball of paper at Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione what was that for?" Ron asked her crouching down to pick up the paper. He opened it and read it, then looked up at her, puzzled.

"Forget Friday? Forget FRIDAY? I can't bloody forget Friday, you insensitive git. It meant allot to me, obviously nothing to you! DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" She bellowed at him, she turned to leave but spun back around on her heal, "you go forget Friday and I will try and forget you!" She angrily whispered right in his face. And with that she ran out of the classroom, tears spilling down her face.

* * *

Backstage at the Talent Show

Hermione and Ron hadn't talked for the past three days. He had tried but she just ignored him. And now it was the time of the talent show, it was starting in 15 minutes. They were ready, they both looked breathtaking, light makeup and beautiful costumes. They were the 3rd act on; just after Pansy and her clones.

"Oh look at Mud blood and Weasly-bee, playing dress up are we?" Pansy laughed, her goons copying.

"And who are we today, Ms Slut?" Ginny answered sarcastically, eyeing Pansy up and down. She was wearing a tight-fitted boob tube with a mini skirt. "I'll be surprised if you don't get laughed off the stage." Ginny finished, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her away. Pansy stood there insulted, she then walked off her goons whispering in her ears how 'beautiful' she looked.

Hermione looked through the curtain and saw hundreds of students taking there seats. _Now you get nerves? _Hermione's stomach was turning, felt nothing like butterflies. Then she heard a sound behind her, she span on her heal.

"Ginny, did you say something?" Ginny who was brushing her hair looked up at her friend.

"No why?" She asked.

"I could have sworn I heard something," Hermione said, looking into the shadows. She was about to turn and walk away when she saw a small girl merge from the shadows, Silvana, who was pointing her wand at Hermione.

"Er-erm... can I help y-you?" Hermione asked, slightly afraid.

"Silenco andato," the girl shouted. A light blue light shot out from her wand, heading straight for Hermione. Ginny ran towards Hermione, jumped in front of her and the light hit her. She fell to the floor and the Silvana ran of into the shadows. Ginny was lying there, motionless, her eyelids clasped together.

"Gin, GIN, GINNY WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted shaking her friend. No one was around to help, all Hermione could do was try and wake her up. Ginny's eyes snapped open, Hermione sighed and Ginny sat up, "Oh Gin you bloody scared me!" Ginny tried to speak but no words came out. Nothing, silence. Ginny grabbed her throat and tried to speak. "Ginny, say something!" Hermione demanded, her voice shaking and full with fear. But she couldn't. Hermione closed her eyes, and opened them, "that spell, it is a silencing spell. Ginny that little girl has silenced you! We need to take you to the Hospital Wing!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and shook her head. She stood up and ran to the dresser. She rummaged through the draws and found a quill and some parchment. She wrote:

_Hermione no! I'll wait until you have sung. The show is starting in about 5 minutes and then we only have to wait another 5 until you are on._

"GIN! I am not SINGING by myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

_Well there maybe someone who could help you..._

"Who?!"

_Ron._

"Ron, Ronald Weasly. Your brother?" Ginny nodded, "how could he help?" Hermione asked she didn't believe what she was hearing or more like reading.

Ginny scribbled as fast as she could:

_I told you I knew the song we are singing because I watched a muggle film. Well I did but I watched the muggle film with someone else as well, Ron. We both loved this song so much that we used to sing it to our family. Ron sang the man part and I sang the woman part, the part you are singing, I pretty sure he still knows all the words. He always is singing it in the shower and well I think you should ask him. He didn't want me to tell you this because he finds it embarrassing. That's why were fighting last month. Hermione find Ron and ask him!_

Hermione scanned the text, Ron singing? She couldn't help but giggle, but quickly snapped out of it. "I-I c-can't."

_Yes you bloody well __**can!**_

Hermione thought it was worth a try. "But where will I find him? He could be anywhere!" Hermione protested.

_He is watching the show, so he is probably on his way here, GO!_

Hermione flung her arms around Ginny, "I will be back soon," and then ran off to find Ron. Ginny smiled to herself.

_- In the corridor outside the Entrance to the Talent Show in the Great Hall - _

Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean were all on their way to the Talent Show, laughing and joking when Hermione came running towards them.

Seamus patted Ron on the back, "someone wants ya'." He laughed and kept walking with Harry and Dean. Ron stopped.

"What?! Come to shout at me some more?" He asked horribly. He began to turn to keep on walking.

"No... I need your help." Hermione said grabbing his arm.

He shrugged her off and laughed. "You need my help? Why should I help you!?" He shouted.

She grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall, "Ron listen, Ginny has been cursed. She has been silenced and can't sing. She told be all about how you know the song we are singing and how you used to sing it with her. So, please can you just help me? Sing with me?" She let go of his shirt.

He breathed deeply, "You want me to sing?" He asked her slowly.

"Yes, if you forgive me. I'm sorry, I missed you Ron." She said quietly. He pulled her into a huge embrace. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you too, Hermione." Ron breathed in her ear. He pulled away and grabbed her hand. They ran backstage. Ron was going to sing with Hermione.

_- Back backstage -_

"That was a Neville Longbottom everyone, with some Muggle Tricks, a round of applause for Neville." A small Hufflepuff boy, with blonde hair and a huge grin spoke into the microphone. The great hall was full of whistling and cheering. Mostly from Griffindors, Neville walked off the stage. "Next we have Pansy Parkinson, Jane Polgooth, Annie Litchgate and Betty Fretwell, all from Slytherin; dancing and singing to a popular muggle song, by a muggle singer Brittany Spears - Hit Me Baby One More Time. Take it away girls." The music began to play and the girls began their act.

**A/n they are cheesy dancing through this, like in the music video**

_**(Pansy walks on singing) Oh baby baby, **_

_**(Others walk on, Pansy still only one singing) Oh baby baby. **_

_**(Pansy) Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know, **_

_**That something wasn't right here**_

_**Oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go,**_

_**And now you're out of sight, yeah,**_

_**(All) Show me,**_

_**(Pansy) How you want it **_

_**(All) To be**_

_**(Pansy)Tell me **_

_**(All) baby**_

_**(Pansy) cause I need to know,**_

_**(All) Know now whoop because,**_

_**(All) My loneliness is killing me,**_

_**(Pansy) And I**_

_**(All) I must confess I still believe**_

_**Still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I loose my mind,**_

_**Give me a sign,**_

_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

_**(Pansy) Oh baby baby,**_

_**The reason to be is you **_

_**(All) Boy you got me flying**_

_**(Pansy) Oh pretty baby,**_

_**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**It's not the way I planned it**_

_**(All) Show me,**_

_**(Pansy) How you want it **_

_**(All) To be**_

_**(Pansy) Tell me **_

_**(All) baby**_

_**(Pansy) cause I need to know,**_

_**(All) Know now whoop because,**_

_**(All) My loneliness is killing me,**_

_**(Pansy) And I**_

_**(All) I must confess I still believe**_

_**Still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I loose my mind,**_

_**Give me a sign,**_

_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

_**(Others) Oh baby baby**_

_**(Pansy) Aaah**_

_**(Others) Oh baby baby**_

_**(Pansy) Aaah-yeah**_

_**Oh baby baby,**_

_**How was I supposed to know, **_

_**Oh pretty baby,**_

_**I shouldn't have let you go**_

_**(All) I must confess,**_

_**That my loneliness is killing me now,**_

_**Don't you know I still believe,**_

_**That you will be here and give me a sign,**_

_**Hit me baby one more time**_

_**(All) My loneliness is killing me,**_

_**(Pansy )And I**_

_**(All) I must confess I still believe**_

_**Still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I loose my mind,**_

_**Give me a sign,**_

_**(Others) Hit me baby one more time. **_

_**(Pansy sings over) I must confess,**_

_**That my loneliness is killing me now,**_

_**Don't you know I still believe,**_

_**That you will be here and give me a sign**_

_**---**_

_**(Others sing under) My loneliness is killing me,**_

_**I must confess, I still believe**_

_**When I'm not with you I loose my mind,**_

_**Give me a sign,**_

_**(All) Hit me baby one more time**_

The whole hall filled with clapping, most of it coming from the Slytherin side.

"Well done, Slytherin Girls. Brilliant!" The blonde headed boy beamed. He carried on talking about, the next act: Hermione. When one of the backstage workers whispered in his ear, "new arrangements, now everyone Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly singing a muggle song, from a muggle movie, Anastasia - At the Beginning."

"Beat that," Pansy whispered to Hermione as she walked on stage. Her belly was jumping and she was shaking with nerves, "good luck," Ginny whispered as they walked on stage. Hermione didn't hear her.

Harry stood up and led many other Griffindors to do the same along with Ginny and the other ones backstage, they all began to cheer and clap. Until the music began to play.

**A/n if you have seen HSM this is based like that song at the end, Breaking Free. When they start of nervous but really get into it!**

_**(Hermione) We were strangers,**_

_**Starting out on a journey **_

_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,**_

_**Now here we are, **_

_**And I'm suddenly standing,**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**(Ron) No one told me I was going to find you,**_

_**Unexpected what you did to my heart**_

_**(Both) When I lost hope,**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

_**(Both) And life is a road that I want to keep going,**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning, **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing,**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**(Hermione) We were strangers, **_

_**On a crazy adventure**_

_**(Ron) Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_

_**(Both) Now here we stand,**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**(Both) And life is a road that I want to keep going,**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning, **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing,**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**(Both) Knew there was somebody somewhere,**_

_**That made love in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live up,**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

Ron linked his hand with Hermione's, he was promising her

_**Nothing gonna tear us apart**_

_**(Both) And life (Hermione drags on life)**_

_**is a road that I want to keep going,**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**(Hermione joins in) Life is a road,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning, **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing,**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**(Ron, really getting into it) Yeaheah**_

_**(Both) Life is a road that I want to keep going,**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on**_

_**(Hermione) Starting out on a journey**_

_**(Both) Life is a road that I want to keep going,**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning,**_

_**With you**_

Hermione and Ron are gazing at each other

_**(Hermione) Mmm**_

Everyone is the audience, except the Slytherins, could not contain there cheers. The applause led by Harry, who was standing up, shouting at the top of his lungs. Ron leant down and captured Hermione's cheek with a kiss and then whispered in her ear, "I didn't regret that or the one before." They walked off stage, hands still linked. Hermione grin was so big her cheeks hurt.

* * *

**Bloody hell! Best chapter yet? TELL ME!!!**

**My fingers HURT :( **

**SONGS:**

**Slytherin GirlsBrittany Spears - Hit Me Baby One More Time**

**R/HDisney - Anastasia - At the Beginning (Richard Marx & Donna Lewis)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

** :D Ali x**


	6. Another One

Disclaimer: Same as before but Georgia Sherman is mine too.

**A/N Back :) **

**Lots of people wanted me to carry on HERE I AM...**

**I need ideas people please... 20 reviews and I will carry on... **

**I loveee thisss chapteeeer!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Another One**

"Now if I could have your attention," the blonde headed boy beamed into the microphone. "The judges have made their decision. After a long discussion, 3rd place is awarded too... The Slytherin Girls with Hit Me Baby One More Time. Well done."

Pansy and her goons giggled and clapped their hands they walked onto the stage to collect their trophies. Pansy grabbed the microphone off the boy,

"I'd like to thank everyone, but everyone knew we'd get a trophy anyway," Pansy glance back at Hermione, who shot he an icy glare. Pansy giggled handing the microphone back to the boy and walked back through the curtains, by now the Slytherins were roaring with applause while the other houses were quietly clapping.

"Now, this was a tough decision, the judges thought both acts were brilliant, but 2nd place is awarded to..." Hermione's fingers were crossed and so were Ron's and Ginny's. Hermione took a deep breath, "...Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly! Bravo!"

The hall broke out into applause and cheering, not much coming from the Slytherins, a grin spread across Hermione's face while Ron's ears turned red. Ginny patted Hermione on the back and squealed but quickly noticed she made a sound and slapped her hand over he mouth.

"Ginny! That girl hexed you what's going on?!" Hermione stared at Ginny, along with Ron, in total confusion.

Ginny giggled and smiled nervously, she raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a miracle!" Ginny tried to convince Hermione and Ron, they didn't believe her.

"Hermione Granger? Ronald Weasly?" The blond boy asked, into the microphone. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her onto the stage, before she was gone she whispered to Ginny.

"Get ready to explain!"

They walked onto the stage hand in hand and collected their trophies. They could see many students glancing at their hands. They quickly jumped apart and walked of stage.

"Now I all know you want to know who is 1st. The judges thought the act was traditional, yet unusual and very entertaining. The winner of Hogwarts first Talent Show is, Neville Longbottom." Neville was shocked, was he really that good? He beamed at everyone backstage, showing of his dimples, his cheeks turned a little red as he walked on to collect his trophy. Everyone, except the Slytherins, were smiling at him. Harry began to clap and chant,

"Neville, Neville..." the other Griffindors joined in. No one had ever seen Neville so happy; his smiled looked like it was going to stretch off his face. His dimples were digging holes in his cheeks.

* * *

Breakfast, a Thursday, a few weeks after the Show

The weeks seemed to roll past, Hermione and Ron began to talk but didn't take their relationship any further, _the heat needs to cool down._ They had 'forgot' about the kiss along with the other Griffindors who had seen it, because of thisGinny and Harry's plan wasn't going to plan, _they will get together._ Many people still were talking about them and Neville beating the Slytherins. Hermione was annoyed at Ginny, she wouldn't tell her what happened with that girl. Ginny knew she couldn't tell her, it would ruin her plan so she just avoided to subject.

"Aww, I love seeing Neville this happy!" Hermione beamed looking in the direction of Neville showing off his trophy.

"Yeah, he never stops going on about it... he told us his Nan is really proud of him," Harry smiled.

"Uh-huh," Ron mumbled with a mouth full of food, not looking up from his plate.

"I'm going now, see you later." Ginny got up and strolled off.

"We better go too, got History of Magic," Harry said while picking up his bag.

Ron had finished eating and at that comment a smile crept across his face, pulling the sides of his mouth. _The project..._ Hermione too was smiling to herself, she always looked forward to History of Magic now.

* * *

History of Magic

Ron and Hermione were working on their project when Georgia Sherman appeared behind Ron, she placed her hand on his shoulder which made his jump and turn pink. Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello Ron," she whispered in his ear.

"H-hi Georgia," he squeaked. _What the bloody hell is going on? Why is Georgia Sherman talking to me?! She has never talked to me before, to busy flirting with the other boys. _Ron thought, he had never really gotten much attention from a girl, apart from Lavender. Georgia sat on some space on his desk. Georgia Sherman was a 7th year Hufflepuff. Ron and her had never really spoken to her before because she was really popular; especially with the boys. Most girls were jealous of her; she had sandy, lose curl, mid-length hair that just stopped a few inches past her shoulder. Her nose and mouth were small and petite and her green eyes fitted perfectly on her face. Georgia was quite attractive,

"You were really good at the Talent Show," Georgia smiled at him, he smiled back. Hermione heard tuted and rolled her eyes. Georgia asked, "Can I borrow a piece of parchment," he nodded. She leant over where he was writing and grabbed the furthest piece from her. Then she jumped off the desk and walked back to her own. "See you around," Georgia glanced back at his and then kept walking.

"What's up with her?" Hermione asked, a hint of jealously in her voice, dunking her quill in her ink pot. Ron shrugged, "weird if you ask me." Hermione said, not looking up from her paper.

"But no one did ask you, did they?" Ron snapped back. Someone was paying him attention for once and all she could do was question it.

"No b-but," she cracked.

"Maybe she could like me or something. Shocking isn't it?" Ron's voice was now louder, dripping with sarcasm. But she didn't have time to answer, Ron had stormed off over to Harry. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. Georgia Sherman couldn't like Ron, _or could she? _No, she has never had a proper conversation with him._ She doesn't know him. He doesn't know her. Everyone has been treating him different and by everyone I mean all the girls._ Hermione thought and this was true. Ever since the Talent Show, most girls from different years and houses have been treating him differentially. Only a day after the show, three Ravenclaws from 5th year, were giggling with him and congratulating how well he did. Even some 7th and 6th year Slytherins commented on his singing voice, how great it is and how 'grown-up' he looks.

* * *

Dinner (same day)

Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite each other, along with Ron sitting next to Harry, sulking and leaning on his hand. Hermione was sitting further down the table with Lavender and Parvati - not caring about what they were going on about. Obviously Ron would be stuffing his face but there was no food laid out, only the plates, cutlery and goblets.

"McGonagall probably wants to make an announcement." Ginny moaned, Harry rubbed his belly. He was hungry and tired, along with Ginny and Ron. Practice had been intense today; being the Captain, Harry was more tired. The trouble today was their Keeper wasn't paying attention. Ron.

"Better not be another Talent Show," Ron muttered and shot a look at Ginny. "Still didn't tell me and Herm- me why you lied?!"

"I didn't lie, I-" Ginny began, but was stopped by their Headmistress tapping her spoon on her goblet.

"Students, students, I have an announcement," the students could have sworn they saw Professor McGonagall smile. "Over the years, a famous tradition in Hogwarts has been forgotten. Every year, we would host an annual event every Christmas but lately we have only held it when the Tri-wizard Tournament occurred here. The Yule Ball. I and the staff want to proudly announce that The Yule Ball is on this year, December the 24th. Christmas Eve, and as you know The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

Nearly all the girls began giggling and discussing what they will wear and who they want to ask them. Ron rolled his eyes and groaned, "Not again."

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared.

Ginny and Harry filled their plates but Ron didn't move. He clenched his fists, the thought of the other ball. Viktor Crum, it echoed in his head. _I could ask her, she would say no. After today..._ he thought.

It was as if Ginny had read his mind, "You know she wouldn't say no, c'mon Ron ask her." Ginny urged.

Harry looked confused, but carried on eating. Ron ignored her and began eating.

_- Meanwhile -_

"Students, students, I have an announcement," the students could have sworn they saw Professor McGonagall smile. "Over the years, a famous tradition in Hogwarts has been forgotten. Every year, we would host an annual event every Christmas but lately we have only held it when the Tri-wizard Tournament occurred here. The Yule Ball. I and the staff want to proudly announce that The Yule Ball is on this year, December the 24th. Christmas Eve, and as you know The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

Lavender and Parvati squealed, "I know the perfect dress, the purple one-" Parvati giggled, "in Hogsmeade."

Lavender smiled and nodded her head, "I'll get the red one."

Hermione looked away from them; she knew they'd ask her what she was wearing or if she wanted a certain boy to ask her. Honestly, she didn't know the answer to both of the questions.

"So Hermione, what are you going to wear?" Parvati giggled.

Hermione shock her head, "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Well, who do you want to ask you?" Parvati changed the subject.

Lavender smiled, "isn't it obvious, Ron Weasly. C'mon Hermione, you like him. You always have."

Hermione blushed, "No no I don't lik-like h-him, and its Ron."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other, "Hmm."

* * *

That night (In Hermione's dorm)

Her roommates were asleep, but she couldn't even close her eyes. _I don't like him, it's Ron._ Hermione repeated to herself, trying to persuade her mind. _But I do like him; I mean he has always just been... there. Right in front on me. He has always shown he cares and that I mean something to him. The way he hugs me and the way he smiles at me. How can I not like him? _Hermione was utterly confused. She sat on the rather large windowsill and opened her window. The view was breathtaking; she could see the moonlight's reflection on the water and the woods swaying in the breeze. She looked to her right and saw Ron and Harry's dorm window. _He is asleep in there, probably not as confused as me._ But she was so wrong, Ron was too up pacing up and down his bedroom, arguing with himself. Hermione just sat there gazing at the view, deciding what to do.

_- Boys' Dorm_ _-_

_What am I going to do, _Ron asked himself over and over again, pacing up and down the room. _Ask her? No, don't? Yes! No! Oh I don't know._ Just then a grinning Harry crept into the Dorm.

"Where have you been?" Ron whispered him, not trying to wake up his snoring roomies.

Harry jumped; he didn't see Ron through the darkness. His smile dropped. "Ohh Ron, ermm, I have been in the Common Room."

"With?" Ron asked sitting on the windowsill.

"Ginny," he mumbled.

"My sister, Ginny?"

"Well, err, yeah."

"Why?"

"Well we were talking about, err," _the Get Ron and Hermione together plan, _"a thing she didn't get in Defence against the Dark Arts class today, and then the Yule Ball. And I thought about how you said I should have taken her last time and well, I err, asked her to go with me."

"Oh did you," Ron smirked, "and she said?"

"Well, she said yes. So I guess we are going together." Harry was blushing but it was to dark to be seen.

"Aww well," Ron was smirking again, "don't hurt her again Harry. She took it out on me remember and well... I don't want to see her hurt or I will have to beat you to a pulp." Harry giggled, shakily. Neville snored loudly.

"Better get to bed." Harry changed the subject, "g'night."

"Night mate, I'll be in bed in a minute." Ron sighed as Harry changed and got in to bed.

Ron turned on the windowsill to stare out the window. He saw the same view as Hermione had. _Oh, what am I gonna do?_ He asked himself. He and Hermione sat looking out the window for a good 10 minutes until Ron knew all his roommates were asleep, so he opened the window. The sound made Hermione jump, she peered over her shoulder to the noise and saw a red head boy taking in a deep breath of the cool air. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She just kept looking out at the lake. _Maybe he won't see me, _she thought. But he had, he had taken a deep breath and looked over the land outside the window. He turned to his left and saw a bushy brown headed girl staring out to the lake; his ears began to turn pink. Then he saw he eyes move towards him, she looked at him out the corner of her eye. _Well I have to say something now, _they both thought.

"I'm sorry," they both said in a loud whisper.

Hermione giggled, "Why are you sorry?"

"I snapped at you."

"Well I stuck my big nose in your business."

"Well Miss Hermione Granger I accept your apologize, but you don't have a big nose."

She smiled, "it is a figure of speech, Ronald."

They carried on talking for, what seemed like a few minutes for them, a few hours and it struck midnight. Ron glanced back at his clock.

"I can now officially say g'morning Hermione."

"Oh my gosh, is it really that late, it is a-"

"Is it really that earlier," Ron corrected her.

Hermione giggled, "Oh shut it."

"Don't wanna," he smiled.

"I better get to bed" Hermione said, not wanted to close the window.

"Oh, err yeah, s-same." Ron felt the same way. "But before we go you know the Yule Ball. I know you'll probably wanna go with someone else but-"

He was talking to fast for her, "slow down Ron." She laughed.

_I love your laugh,_ "The Yule Ball is coming up and I was wondering, well you said last time I should ask you, so," _Is he going to ask me? _Hermione thought, her insides doing flips and turns. Then gust of wind drowned out Ron's question, "do you want to go with me?"

_Oh my gosh, great timing. _She turned pink, "I didn't hear you."

"Hold on," he dashed from the window to his bed and grabbed his broom; he mounted it and flew out of the window. He flew to her window.

"Ron! You could get caught," Hermione said, worried.

"We haven't got caught so far. I need to ask you, because it is easier like this." He said, she smiled at him. "Well, err, ermm, would you want to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione flung her arms around his neck, he wobbled on the broom and she let go, "sorry... of course I'll go with you. That would be lovely, Ron."

He grinned, "good, good."

She tore her eyes from his, she had to think of something quick or he will leave. "I need new dress robes for the ball, and I know you don't like yours. So we could buy some in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, yes. Good idea," _does she mean like, together. Go with her. _"Do you mean together?" _You idiot..._ "Like go together?"

"W-well, i-i-if you wanted?" She looked away from him.

"Sure!" He beamed, she looked up and smiled.

"Oh good, well we better get off to bed. We can go together on the next Hogsmeade trip which is... Saturday."

"Yeah alright then, see you in the morning Hermione." She smiled and closed the window; he turned his broom but quickly spun it back around when Hermione opened her window again.

"It isn't shocking if someone likes you Ronald," she whispered and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night then." And shut the window.

He span around and flew into his window. He landed quietly and touched the spot on his cheek. It tingled. _Hmm...

* * *

_

**A/N I love that Neville won and the end part when they are talking out the window. **

**R/Hr all the way, baaaaby! **

**46 DAYS UNTIL Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix MOVIE IS OUT  
**

**Gimmie a W, gimmie a OO, gimmie a P**

**WOOP WOOP, WOOP WOOP!**

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

**Alica x**

**And someone messaged me asking how to say my name - it isn't Alicia it is... **

**Al - e - caa **

**My mum and dad are Spanish ... my brothers names are -**

**Diego **

**And **

**Rico **

**And my sister's name is Rosalina **

**So I haven't got it that bad! **

**Sorry a little of my family history there x**


	7. What A Ball!

Disclaimer - Same as before. Except Eye of Newt is mine and Silvana's date J

**A/N - promised you at least two new chappies while I was in SPAIN**

**Brilliant by the way! **

**Mione-Girl.x - Thank you for all your help, in reviews and in personal messages. **

**Hpchick1516 - I was glad to help... Musical Mayhem! Is gonna be bloody wicked! Thanks for all you help in this story. You are a great author!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: What a Ball!**

Hermione woke, rubbing her eyes. She had not had enough sleep, after last night. But never the less she pulled herself out of bed and dressed herself. Yawning, she packed her back slung it over her shoulder and brushed her hair back into a ponytail.

Closing the door to her dorm she heard footsteps going down the staircase. She followed them and found out they were being made by Ginny Weasly who was grinning madly.

"Good morning Hermione" she beamed walking over to the window. "Looks like it is going to be a bit chilly today." She said still beaming madly.

"G'morning" Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Tad tired?" Ginny smiled.

"You could say that," Hermione replied.

"Well I am ready for breakfast coming?"

"Yeah" Hermione climbed out the Portrait Hole following Ginny.

Once they left five boys came running down the staircase.

"Ronnie I am so proud," sarcastically said Seamus.

"Yeah you finally did it." Dean grinned patting him on the back.

"I only asked her to the ball," Ron blushed.

"Only the ball," Harry, Seamus and Dean mocked him while climbing out of the Portrait Hole.

"Well done Ron, and don't worry I won't tease you." Neville grinned at him.

Ron looked at him hopefully and smiled back. "Thanks mate."

* * *

Friday night in the Griffindor Common Room

Over the next few weeks, things between Hermione and Ron became more... weird. They blushed even when they weren't saying anything and wouldn't look each other in the eyes. But Harry and Ginny's relationship began to blossom, they spent more time together and become more comfortable in each others company. They laughed and flirted with each other allot and didn't even care.

Harry and Ginny were sitting with each other on the sofa while Hermione was doing her Transfiguration essay and Ron was practicing chess.

Ginny decided to break the silence, "so only 2 weeks until the ball, aren't you excited?"

Ron grunted while Hermione mumbled something along the lines of "yes."

Harry tried to help her out, "and Hogsmeade tomorrow. Should be brilliant?"

Again Ron grunted and Hermione mumbled.

_Gotto think of something..._ Ginny wondered. Something clicked in her head. "So Hermione I saw you reading that book yesterday, ermm... _Flying With the Cannons._ Was it good?"

Ron's head shot up, Chudley Cannons were his favourite Quidditch team. Hermione giggled putting her quill down, "I took it out so I could educate myself on Quidditch. You all play it now so I thought it wouldn't do any harm."

"What you learn?" Harry asked her. Ginny and him could see Ron's interest in the conversation.

"That Quidditch is a dangerous sport!" Hermione said, concerned, "you shouldn't play it. You could get really hurt."

"Well you know us dare devils." Ron joked, they all chuckled and before they knew what was happening Ron and Hermione were staring at each other. Sharing a moment.

* * *

Hogsmeade

"Bye then," Ginny smiled, her fingers interlaced with Harry's.

"Yeah," Harry grinned at a now blushing Ron and Hermione, then turned and walked off with Ginny.

Seamus and Dean walked past, following the Harry and Ginny, slapping Ron on the back. Ron turned brick red. Lavender and Parvati giggled, waving goodbye to Hermione, who started staring at her feet. Once the six of them was out of sight, Ron attempted to break the silence.

"So where to first?" He weakly grinned.

"Hmm... Madam Malkin's? We could look there first?" Hermione suggested, still looking at her shoes.

"Uh, o-ok." Ron and Hermione began to walk.

_- In Madam Malkin's -_

Hermione was looking through racks of dresses, trying to look interested but honestly she wasn't. Her eyes couldn't focus; they kept switching from Ron to the rack. He, himself, couldn't be more confused. He had no idea how to shop for clothes, nether the less _dress robes_. Ron gave up and walked over to Hermione.

"I am totally stuck, you had any luck?" Ron asked her, smiling, embarrassed.

"Err... yeah, kind of" She looked up at him, he smiled at her. That lop-sided smile that just makes her heart melt. (**A/N - or me and my sister... Rupert Grint... mmm. Anyway!**)

Hermione began to blush; she pulled out a dress from the rack she thought looked quite nice. "I'll just go-" She walked over to the changing rooms while Ron sprawled himself across the sofa.

The curtains opened and Hermione walked out. Ron's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his eye sockets, he began to feel flushed and the blood rise to his cheeks. Hermione, looking at his reaction, thought the dress must have looked horrid and began to turn.

"I-it's very... b-beau-t-tiful Hermione," he grinned at her, still blushing.

She spun around on her heel, "really?" Ron nodded, lost for words.

Hermione was wearing a white slim fitted dress. The top half of it was embellished with salmon pink flowers, it was strapless. Showing off her shoulders. It was made in a boob tube style, the bottom flowed down passed her feet so it, elegantly, dragged behind her but not too much. "Come here then," _Don't..._ but it burst out before she could stop, she blushed. To her surprise, Ron shot up and began pacing towards her. "Erm- yes well stand there," she placed her arms around his neck, _keep calm_ they both thought. "Let's see if you can do this." They began to sway to know music, but to them it felt like there was.

"Of course _I _can do this!" Ron boasted, he began to show off. He took her hand and span her around, she laughed.

"Ron stop, stop!" She begged but he didn't. "I am getting dizzy, RON!" This time he listened and leaned her back on his other arm. They stared into each others eyes, why did she find those eyes so attractive? The two teens stayed in the same position until they were interrupted by a small witch, Madam Malkin.

"That dress looks absolutely perfect on you dear." Madam Malkin squeaked, they tore from each others eyes and Ron put her back on her feet.

"Doesn't it?" Ron said under his breath, Hermione heard but he didn't know. She spun around.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"Are you buying it for the Hogwarts Yule Ball, dear?"

"Yes I am, ma'am." Hermione giggled.

"Well, I think because it is such a special occasion," Madam Malkin looked from Hermione to Ron and then back again. "I am going to sell it to you for a lower price."

"Oh no, no you don't need to," Hermione pleaded.

"No, dear, it is my pleasure! Go get changed and I will call you up." Hermione sped off to the changing rooms. "And you boy, are you buying anything?" Madam Maklin giggled.

"Well I was b-but, I well I don't know which one to choose." Ron looked at his shoes.

"Aha!" Madam Maklin pointed at him, "Need to impress someone, eh?"

Ron's mouth began to move, but nothing came out.

"Oh no needs to tell an old witch like me!" Madam Maklin laughed, "But I can help you?"

Ron began nodded continual.

"Yes, yes well come on then." She took him to the men's racks. The owner looked through the racks but began to speak, "I take it you are taking that lovely young lady in there then?"

Hermione had finished changing and was going to come find Ron when he heard the conversation he was having with Madam Maklin,

"Yes I am taking her,"

"Aw how lovely. You are one lucky young man."

"I know." Both teens' cheeks began to burn.

"Yes, yes. Here is the perfect one for you." Madam Maklin took out a black suit, black trousers, black blazer, a white shirt with a grey/silver chest pad and white bow tie.

"Oh wow, ermm..." Ron began; Hermione took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

Madam Maklin placed the suit in his hands, "go, go try it on."

"Ron, it looks very handsome," Hermione smiled, "try it on!" So he did.

The curtains opened for a second time,

Madam Maklin had left Hermione to go help a few 1st years at the Robe section.

"Ron!" Hermione stood up and laid down her dress on the sofa. "That looks lovely... I mean very handsome."

"T-thanks." He straightened himself up in the mirror.

"How much is it?" Hermione asked now standing next to him.

"Maklin gave me a bargain too 2 Sickles and 20 Knuts." Hermione still looked at him. "Don't worry, I told mum about the Ball and she gave me some extra money to buy new robes." He pulled out a small sack and shock it. Hermione gave him an apologetic smile. He put his arm closest to her around her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. Hermione slid her arms around Ron's waist and snuggled her face into his chest, he leant his chin on her head. "So should I get it?" He asked, she felt his chest vibrate as he spoke. She liked the feeling and nodded in his chest. He laughed and pulled away from the hug, but she kept hold of his blazer, pulling him back into the same hug as before. "Hermione I need to get changed."

"Oh!" She let go. He laughed and turned to get changed. Hermione walked back over to the sofa picked up her dress and went to pay for it. Followed by Ron.

* * *

The Day of the Yule Ball

Over the next few weeks the Christmas holidays arose. This year only some students were leaving to see their families. Many decided to go back after the Ball. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were some of them. Harry was invited to go to the Burrow and accepted.

It was the day of the Ball and spells were flying across the Great Hall. It was being magically re-arranged for the Yule Ball this year. Many prefects were helping, Hermione and Ron among them.

_- In the Griffindor Common Room - _

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY!" Hermione squealed as she ran into the Common Room. She found Ginny resting her head on the shoulder of a black haired boy, Harry. Her head shot up and found Hermione. "Guess who the act is this year, GUESS!"

"Ermm-"

"_Eye on Newt_!" Hermione squealed.

"No way! Really? Oh my... this is gonna be amazing!" She and Hermione both giggled.

"Isn't it? And guess what? They are going to be playing muggle songs at request!" Hermione beamed, Ginny raised an eyebrow and eyed Harry.

"Really?" Ginny asked- still looking at Harry, Harry caught on. But then Ginny spun her head round to face Hermione, "wait how you know?"

"Well, the prefects," Hermione began, gesturing to her and Ron, who now was slouching on a chair around a table. His face and arm sprawled across the table, nodding of to sleep. "Had to help out and well, Dumbledore told us."

Both girls squealed, this noise awoke Ron from his nap. He shot up, nearly falling off his chair, Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny glanced at her watch "Is that the time? Hermione we've got to get ready!"

"Oh yeah! Bye boys." Harry smiled giving Ginny a peck on the forehead while Ron just waved, dropping back to sleep.

_- Later on...-_

Harry was watching his watch, "where are they?"

"Harry, they are girls!" Ron laughed along with Seamus and Dean, who were waiting for Lavender and Parvati.

Just then they heard a door shut and footsteps. Lavender was the first to arrive, she walked over to Seamus. Parvati following, heading towards Dean. Lavender was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees; it was glittery and had spaghetti straps. Her hair was down and straight with two diamond clips on one side and she had on a silver chain with a red heart pendent attached to it. Lavender had light make-up on but bright red lips. Parvati was wearing a long purple dress that trailed along the floor after her, the straps were around her neck and she wore silver bangles. She wore her hair half up and half down with a purple bow tied keeping half her hair up, her make-up wasn't light or heavy just right, but she had purple glitter on her eyelids. They set off together, leaving Harry and Ron to wait for their dates. Once to couples were out of the Common Room, they heard the door close again. This time it was Ginny, she walked down the staircase in silver high-ish heals, she wore a silver and white dress that stopped just before her knees, the dress was white with a silver transparent layer over the top. The straps on her dress where classic, one over each shoulder. Around her neck she wore a plain silver chain and her hair was down straight with small plats around her head, her make-up was simple yet beautiful. Ginny walked towards Harry and arrived, linking her arm in his. After it was Hermione's turn. Ron looked up the staircase, and saw her, _Hermione?_ Ginny and Harry walked off towards the Ball.

"Good luck mate," Harry said, patting a memorialised Ron on the back with his free hand.

Ron gulped, "y-you don't have to s-stare you know. You s-saw this dress earlier." Hermione spoke, nervous. She was walking to him.

"Yo-ou look beautiful," he choked out.

"Thankyou Ron," Hermione smiled her cheeks turning a tint of pink. She was wearing the dress she had bought and her hair was down. It wasn't as bushy as normal but it was not straight either, it was in lose curls around her head. Her face had a bit of make-up on but not much and around her neck a chain with diamonds around it. She looked like she did at the last Ball - but better.

"Er-rrm." Ron mumbled, he held out his arm and she hooked hers in his as they walked out the Common Room.

_- At the ball -_

The Griffindor gang were sitting around a table and in walked Silvana Duncan hand in hand with a first year Slytherin boy but let go when they came across the Griffindors. She looked at her pink shoes and tried to walk past but was stopped,

"Silvana!" Ginny smiled and Silvana turned to face her. Hermione glared at Ginny while Harry and Ron drank their butter beers. _She cursed Ginny, so why is Ginny talking to her?!_

"Oh hi," Silvana's eyes met Hermione's stare which was now looking at her.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes?" Her eyes met Hermione's, "oh erm well," Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs, he began to listen. Ginny fiddling with the table cloth. "Silvana here, didn't do anything wrong."

"She cursed you," Ron spoke up.

"Ha, er yeah about that," Ginny was turning pink. "It was a set up."

"What?!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Well I got Silvana to look like she was going to curse you, Hermione, but make sure she would silence me. And then why you two where singing, Silvana came back and lifted the curse."

"What why?" Hermione asked.

"Well-"

"-We were trying to get you and Ron together." Harry said, thinking Ginny could need some helping.

"You were in on this?" Ron asked, "you knew I would sing?" Harry nodded nervously.

Hermione's eyes were buldging, "you tried to get me and R-Ron together?" Harry and Ginny nodded.

"We thought it would work," Ginny mumbled, "and it nearly did." Only Hermione heard the last bit. She was about to speak when Ginny raised her voice, "but, heck, am I thirsty? Yeah, Harry?"

"Uh-huh me too!" He said a little too cheerfully. Ginny and Harry shot up and quickly strolled over to the drinks.

"Well..." Hermione began but something snapped inside Ron's head.

"Want to dance?" He asked offering his hand, she smiled and took it. They walked over to the dance floor and began to dance to _one of Eye of Newts #1 song, 'Pull out your wands!' with some other Griffindors._

Ginny spotted them and nudged Harry, "I have an idea." She beamed.

"Not another one," he sighed.

"Yeah, but this one is full proof!" She winked and walked off.

_- At the stage -_

"Alright love, it will be up next," the lead singer, Johnny Jet grinned at Ginny. The female band member set down her bass and pulled up a microphone after hearing the request.

"Thanks," and Ginny walked back over to Harry. "You wait..." He rolled his eyes.

After the song finished, Johnny Jet called into the microphone, "Request people, get ready." The music began to play. Heads turned towards Hermione and Ron. It was the song, the song they sang together, their song. The teens turned pink and other students where coming onto the dance floor to dance together. Ginny and Harry among them, Hermione glared at Ginny who stopped besides her and whispered,

"Good luck," then walked off with Harry and placed her arms round his neck. They began to sway.

_Good luck...? _She thought, Ron cleared his throat which made her jump, "Wanna dance?" He mumbled.

"O-oka-ay." She croaked. Hermione copied Ginny's movements. She placed her arms around Ron's neck and he placed his hands on her hips which made a shiver run down her spine. Then they began to sway.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning, _

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing,_

_At the beginning with you_

Ron bent down to her level and whispered in her ear. "So having fun?"

"The most I have ever had," the words crept out of her mouth, she bit her lip. Ron smiled, regaining his original position.

_We were strangers, _

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

"Oh I am so good, I must be the cleverest person in the world." Ginny giggled, while glancing at her brother and best friend.

"You are the best person in the world to me," Harry was now looking at her; she met his gaze and leant in and pecked her on the cheek. Ginny could only smile.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_That made love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live up,_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing gonna tear us apart_

Hermione's head was now nestled into Ron's chest. Ron remembered performing this part and taking Hermione's hand. He moved back and looked at her.

The words _Nothing gonna tear us apart _had just past and he took a deep breath. _You're a Griffindor, _he repeated in his head and leant down to her ear and whispered, "I mean that 'Mione, I really do."

She froze, _he meant is, HE MEANT IT!! _She was mentally screaming, he began to speak again, "Hermione I lo-" but he was interrupted by a child's scream. His head shot up and saw two death eaters holding Silvana. Everyone began to run. Screaming, shouting, crying soon took over the Great Hall. He was coming, Voldemort was in the building. Harry suddenly fell to the floor. His scar was burning so much. Hermione and Ron ran to his aid, Ginny was crying.

"Harry, get up, please." Ginny begged. Just then Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid turned up besides Harry, Hagrid lifting him up.

"We're here mate," Seamus told Harry.

Ron spun around to face Hermione, Ginny and Luna. "Go," he demanded, Hermione had never seen him so upset. She saw fear, hate, hurt and angry in his eyes.

"Ron we hav-" Ginny complained.

"No, this could be the final battle. I don't want any of you to die. Now just go."

"I am coming," Hermione protested trying to barge past him.

"No please, look Harry wouldn't have wanted any of you hurt. I will look after him." By now Death eaters were lining up outside the windows of the hall. "Run, go now, please."

Luna sensed something, "Ginny, Hermione come on," she grabbed Hermione's hand but missed Ginny. She was running to Harry, who was now awake standing with the others. Ginny grabbed him and pushed her lips onto his; he kissed her back but quickly broke away.

"I love you Harry,"

"I love you Ginny," tears were threating Harry's eyes because Ginny's were spilling out. She ran to Luna and Hermione and began to run out the hall. Hermione glanced back, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were all in a line. At the same time Ron looked back, she turned. "GO," He shouted, "Hermione please, I don't want you hurt!" She looked into his eyes and turned back and ran after Ginny and Luna.

_- The entrance to Hogwarts -_

"Where is everyone?" Luna panted.

Just then three figures stood at the door way, "Girls, get outside and in a carriage." It was Tonks; all three arose from the shadows. Tonks, Lupin and Mad-eye. All Ginny could do was point them in the direction of the Great Hall, her finger trembling. They sped past and the girls ran to the carriages.

* * *

**Bloody hell**

**Very weird chappie**

**LOVE IT THOUGH**

**REVIEEEEEEW **

**AND I NEED VOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alica x**


	8. At Long Last

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ (or Ron even though I would love too:P)

**It is coming to an end, a very cheesy end but who am I to judge. I love cheese :D**

**Anyway...**

**The carriages took everyone to safety by the way!**

**Chapter 8: At Long Last**

_A week had passed since the dreaded ball and no news from the gang battling You-Know-Who. The Ministry Of Magic was caring for Hogwarts while the headmistress was 'away', they made sure it was safe, casting numerous safety spells over it. All the students were allowed home until further notice and many did, but Hermione and Ginny stayed. Awaiting the news. Along with some others, they had dragged themselves down to the great hall for - brunch. _

Ginny was prodding her bacon with her fork and Hermione was reading a book until finally Ginny couldn't help herself. She slammed her fork onto her plate causing Hermione to jump and she shot up. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She shouted, "WE CAN'T PRETEND NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!" Ginny was now beginning to sob, she placed her head in her hands and sat down. "We just can't... Hermione we can't."

Hermione placed her arm around her friend and laid her head on the top of Ginny's. "Ginny, just trust them. They will be fine," Hermione was shaking. "You know they will look after each other." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Hermione lifted her head followed by Ginny. "But I feel so, so...so useless. I want to help them, I need too." Ginny sobbed.

"Oh Ginny, I feel the same but this is what they wanted." Hermione sighed, hugging Ginny until Ginny pulled away.

"But I care about them so much, you know. Ron, he is my brother and the other boys are like family to me along with Hagrid, McGonagall, Lupin, Mad-eye and Tonks. Silvana is so young and Harry well... Harry I-I... I love him and I can't see him go." Ginny broke into tears again. Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Ginny, I know how you feel. Harry is like a brother to me, he is the closest I've ever had, he will do all he can to help Silvana and so will the others. They are like my family as well and Ron, well Ron he can be a selfish git sometimes," both girls giggled, "but he is one of my best friends, I don't want to see them hurt."

* * *

_The girls decided to go back to the Common Room, hours passed but they felt like days. Hogwarts was silent, no talking, no laughing, nobody. It was around 6.00pm and Hermione was reading while Ginny lay sleeping on the armchair. Her reading was interrupted by cheers and shouting coming from outside the window. Hermione ran towards it but could be seen through the rain. The noise stopped, Hermione woke Ginny up._

"Ginny, Ginny?" Hermione shock her friend and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Y..Yeah?" She mumbled.

"I heard something outside, I am going to check it out." Hermione ran to the portrait hole, Ginny following. The duo walked through the silent corridors to the entrance, they peered out but no one was there. Stomachs rumbling they found their way to the hall and grabbed some food.

Ginny was trembling, Hermione rubbed her arm. "It's alright, Ginny, they will be back soon."

"I hope, but I thought that... outside, it could have been them." Ginny sighed, her breath seemed to be shaking too.

"I wished it was too, but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me," Hermione nibbled her roll.

"Hermione," Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes. Both sets of eyes where brimming with fresh tears, "I feel so empty."

Hermione flung her arms around Ginny, they cried into each others shoulders. A scream took over the hall, Hermione and Ginny spun their heads round and saw five figures standing at the entrance to the hall. The scream was a scream of joy and happiness because the first to walk forward was their bruised and limping headmistress, Professor McGonagall, followed by rather injured Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye. The hall broke into applause and cries of happiness. Tonks stopped beside Hermione and Ginny, while the others walked to the teachers table.

"Don't give up yet," Tonks warned them, confused as they were they couldn't help but pull her into an embrace. Once they had pulled apart she took a seat with the others.

And, as if on cue, as soon as Tonks sat a little girl ran over to them. She was dirty, injured and her clothes were bloodstained, but the look on her face made up for it all. It was Silvana.

Ginny hugged her and she gave a squeal, "SILVANA! You are okay!"

"Yes thank you," the little girl mumbled, "All thanks to-" But a cough behind them stopped Silvana from talking, Hermione and Ginny looked up to see... Harry. The bruised and battered man was looking at them in pure happiness. Both girls burst into tears of joy.

Ginny flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air, "You're alright!" She ran her hand through his hair.

He beamed at her, "I love you Ginny." He croaked.

"Dido," she kissed his cheek.

Hermione was now on her feet and when Ginny let go of Harry it was Hermione turn. She squeezed Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Both girls were still crying. Harry placed one arm around Ginny and the other around Hermione. "You didn't think I would leave without saying goodbye." They all giggled. Hermione ears were ringing though, with questions. _Where are the others? Where is __**Ron**_Harry let go of Hermione and she turned to face him.

"Harry, ermm, where is Ron- I mean the others?" Hermione asked. Harry opened his mouth but was interrupted by someone behind her.

"I am so sorry Miss Granger but-" Hermione knew the voice and spun on her heal. _Ron. _"Everyone is just fine." He laughed, gesturing to Dean and Seamus (who were crowded by a few 5th and 6th years,) and Neville (who seemed to be hugging Luna.) Hermione ran to him and jumped on him, he spun her around. When they stopped she buried her head into his chest. "ImissedyouRonaldIworriedsomuchaboutyouandIthinkImight-" she mumbled quickly.

"Excuse me?" He asked pulling away.

She looked at her shoes, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Hermione?" He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.

"I missed you Ronald, I worried so much about you and I think I might-" she took another deep breath, "have fallen for you."

Ron's finger dropped, _oh no_, she mentally kicked herself. She opened her eyes to see Ron leaning in to kiss her, she pressed her lips upon his and he returned the kiss. When the pulled away he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hermione, I love you and I have for sometime." She smiled at him.

"Good," she squeezed his hand back. "Because I love you too."

The hall broke into applause once more. Shouts of 'at last' and 'yay' as well filled the room. Hermione and Ron glanced to see Ginny shouted something. "Woohoo, AT LAST!"

* * *

**Aww guys that is the end :( **

**Told you there would be FLUFF...**

**Woohoo I can start reading other stories AGAIN now! YES!**

**GOODBYE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS**

**Alica x**

**Diclaimer - I so own Rupert Grint! I wish! All GREATNESS is JK Rowlings! **


End file.
